Behind Enemy Lines
by SweetieHeart85
Summary: Letty is alive and working for Shaw but she's in contact with Brian. What nobody knows is Brian and Letty faked her death when he still worked for the FBI. He planted her undercover and contacted her when he went on the run with Dom and Mia. Letty was determined to finish the job she started and bring down Shaw from the inside out. Sum is short... better one inside.


Fast And Furious

_This story is for MelBelle94, she came up with the idea and wanted me to create it. I hope I do it justice._

_I do not known this franchise or series, so no suing me!_

* * *

Behind Enemy Lines

Summary:

_Letty is alive and working for Shaw but she's in contact with Brian. What know body knows is Brian and Letty faked her death when he still worked for the FBI. He planted her undercover and contacted her when he went on the run with Dom and Mia. Letty was determined to finish the job she started and bring down Shaw from the inside out. Promising to keep in contact with Brian. (They've developed a unbreakable bond as for a long time they would only work together) Hobbs finds put Letty is alive and needs Dom and the teams help to bring down Shaw._

* * *

**Letty's POV:**

If someone had asked me if I would ever join with a band of criminals who stole from the government and endangered innocent lives for the sake of some personal vendetta... I MIGHT have had a little difficulty deciding...

But here I am. Playing girlfriend to the newest Most Wanted in the world right now, aside from my Dom and the others. How'd I get here? Oh funny story... a bit long if you have time. Ah screw it, you get to hear it anyway.

It all started about a little over a year ago... yeah its a long time for me to be undercover... but anyway...

***8***

Letty was in the Toretto garage working on Dom's charger again. As she did every day. Mia had barely managed to get the remains out of the impound lot of the police station had it not been for Brian O'Connor. Shortly after Letty came home, she found the piece of junk. It reminded her of Dom so much. Her anger at him for leaving her. Her anger at Brian for ripping the family apart. Then once her anger was all vented out, via throwing various tools and cheap trinkets Dom had given to her over their time together at the poor wreckage. Letty had been overcome with her grief. Once it finally was allowed to surface, Letty had spent days in her and Dom's room, crying. Of course she would deny it to anyone's face who asked if she had been that she in fact, had been crying. Finally once she got everything out of her system, Letty found herself striken with an obsession... fixing the curse Charger.

Mia was out at work today. She had taken a small waitressing job at some nice diner in order to keep up with the house bills. Both of them too worried to go very far in case Dom might come home, even if they both knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon as long as he was a fugitive. Unlike Mia, Letty had let go of her anger at Brian months ago, although she didn't let it show. But in her defense, she was always too busy with the Charger to let anything show really. As Letty pulled herself away from the engine block she was fixing today she heard a car pull up into the driveway.

Mia refused to get behind the wheel after Dom left, feeling it betrayed him somehow if she did. Leon and Vince had long since gone after the failed heist over a year ago. So she knew only one other person who would be pulling up. Buster.

Letty walked out of the garage, all covered in sweat and grease as she watched the unmarked police car pull up. Brian got out, wearing a fancy suit all detectives wore, which made Letty laugh. The poor guy looked like he was being choked every time she saw him in a suit... he wasn't a cop... least, Letty felt that way.

"Hey." Brian said softly as he approached Letty who had crossed her arms, tucking the hand which held a monkey wrench in it.

"Mia isn't home." Was all she said, after all, she knew full well Brian didn't visit for her sake... least, not usually.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought I'd see how you were holding up... we don't really get to talk." he said a little nervous,

"Yeah, and why is that Buster?" Letty snipped, using Vince's insulting nickname for Brian. She really wasn't THAT mad at Brian anymore... but she still had her moments. Brian withered under her gaze a little, Letty's anger was legendary of course, but with a badge on his belt, he had learned to stand taller.

"Look, I can't begin to apologize enough for what I did... I know you and Mia will never forgive me..." He said, his blue eyes allowing his remorse to show through. Letty just kept staring at him, her face emotionless, but still looking vicious.

"I was never good at apologies..." he finished and stuffed his hands in his pockets, unsure how to go on. Letty's brow finally unfurrowed itself as her arms dropped.  
"You still drink Corona?" Letty asked, Brian looked up... a peace offering?

Inside the house, Letty opened to bottles of cooled corona, handing one to Brian as he sat at their small kitchen table. She took a swig of her own before sitting down, joining him.

"It hasn't been easy for Mia. She misses him, alot. Probably alot more than I do. He was all we had...all she had. Losing him... I think was like losing another part of her heart." Letty began, staring at the amber liquid in her bottle,

"Another?" Brian echoed, clearly confused, Letty smirked. He was such a blonde for sure...

"Aside from you." she explained, looking up at him with soft brown eyes. Brian's face fell, while he secretly took some joy from her statement. Mia still had feelings for him...

"We both try to keep busy... going through the motions as we wait for him to come home..." she said before taking another swig.

"Last I heard, he was heading towards Greece..." he added, letting his secret out. He had tried to keep track of Dom. Keeping an eye out for certain crimes that looked like his style. After the Dominican Republic, Dom had slowly made his way across the country into Asia, then began heading towards Africa... following the races.

"Dom knew I had always wanted to go there one day." Letty commented after taking sip of her beer. Brian just nursed his between his hands. He wasn't quite done with his shift, so drinking probably wasn't a good idea.

"I'm so sorry Letty. For everything..." he said, not looking up. Letty flipped some hair out of her face and didn't look at him, didn't say anything. His voice was pained. His face slightly tightened when he spoke. Was it possible he was hurting just as much as Letty and Mia over Dom?

"I miss him too..." she said, extending her hand across the table and took hold of his wrist and gave it a soft squeeze.

"We can't change what happened... only move forward... try to be different..." she said quietly. Brian finally looked up at Letty, she was holding back tears.

"I miss him so much! He should be here! With me! With us!" she said, her voice rising a little as she made a fist with her free hand,

"If only there was a way to bring him home... I'd do anything..." She whispered and lowered her head. They sat there for what felt like hours, in silence. Brian muddled over everything in his head, trying to figure out how he could make that happen. Letty was just numb now. FInally... Brian spoke up.

"What if there was a way?" Letty looked up at that, looking at Brian with widened eyes.

* * *

_Short I know, but I am trying to get a better feel for this. Be gentle in reviews. Hope everyone enjoys._


End file.
